Lightforged draenei
Lightforged draenei are an allied race affiliated with the Alliance. They were introduced in the Battle for Azeroth expansion. To unlock them, players must have reached with Army of the Light and completed and the race's recruitment quest. Background For untold millennia, the Army of the Light waged war against the Burning Legion throughout the Twisting Nether. The draenei most committed to their long crusade would undergo a ritual to become Lightforged, infusing their bodies with the very essence of the Holy Light. After finally achieving victory on Argus, the Lightforged draenei have undertaken a new mission: protecting Azeroth from rising threats and helping the Alliance push back against Horde aggression. Appearance Lightforged draenei closely resemble their regular draenei counterparts. However, they have golden eyes and yellow/golden markings on their bodies. Speculation The tattoos may function as some sort of enhancement. Starting info Lightforged draenei start at level 20. Starting area intro voice-over Starting attributes Racial traits * : Experience gained from killing Demons increased by 20%. * : Summon a Forge of Light, enabling Blacksmithing. Blacksmithing skill increased by 10. * : Reduces Holy damage taken by 1%. * : Call down a strike of Holy energy, dealing Holy damage to enemies within 5 yards after 3 sec. 40 yd. 2.5 min CD. Instant. * : When you die the Light avenges you, dealing Holy damage to enemies within 8 yards and healing allies. Classes Those who play as Lightforged draenei can choose from the following classes: *Hunter *Mage *Paladin *Priest *Warrior Emotes Male *''I like it with the lights on. Not that I really have a choice...'' *''Has it gotten brighter in here? Because you just turned me on.'' *''I thought my tattoo said "Light's Defender" in Naaru. I found out it actually says "glowing goat".'' *''This world of yours is very strange. Talking bears who practice kung fu? On Argus, we call that a circus.'' *''After being aboard a ship for so long, it is nice to walk on solid ground again. All those hard surfaces were murder on my hooves!'' *''My life for Aiur... Argus. My life for ARGUS!'' *''Have you ever seen the bunks on the Vindicaar? I can arrange a private tour.'' *''If one more of you natives calls me a walking chandelier, I swear I'll...'' *''Sorry if my tattoos look a little dim. I forgot to charge my battery last night.'' *''Face tentacles?! We do NOT have face tentacles! If we did, that would mean Draenei are secretly emissaries of the Void, gaining your trust as we infiltrate your society so that we can bring about its end. And I'm certain you're not implying THAT... are you?'' *''I'm a Draenei on the streets... but an Eredar in the sheets.'' *''The Vindicaar is a fast ship. You could say it travels at Light speed.'' Female *''When in doubt... touch anything that glows.'' *''No, I do not have a glowing stamp above my tail.'' *''Have you met my dog? His name is Barkenon Puppos.'' *''Toes are overrated. Hooves make pedicures go sooooo much faster.'' *''I don't recommend walking barehoof on the Vindicaar. We keep finding tiny shards of crystal that didn't get swept up.'' *''We haven't crashed the Vindicaar yet... but given our track record, it's only a matter of time.'' *''One downside of being Lightforged is that my S.E.L.F.I.E.S. are always overexposed.'' *''Turalyon was the only human I saw for a thousand years. I assumed all of them were grizzled and scarred.'' *''My turn-ons include my eyes, my tattoos, my armor... I mean, what doesn't turn on?'' *''I may be forged in the Light, but I know how to have fun in the dark.'' *''Have you seen Prophet Velen's new dance? He calls it the Mac'Areena.'' *''You must be descended from the Naaru... 'cause you've got a heavenly body.'' *''Let's go back to my ship and twist our nethers.'' Media Images Heritage Armor-Lightforged Draenei.jpg|Lightforged Draenei in heritage armor Lightforged Felcrusher mount.jpg|Lightforged Felcrusher mount Videos Lightforged Draenei Weapon Transmog - New Allied Race! Lightforged Draenei - Customization, Heritage Armor, Racials, Voices, Mounts & Scenario - Alliance A Allied Races In Game Preview - Mounts, Heritage Armor, Customization & Racials Patch changes References See also External links de:Lichtgeschmiedete Draenei Category:Alliance races Category:Allied races Category:Draenei Category:Lightforged draenei